


夏の終わり

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: 小时候的故事，大概是15年。
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 3





	夏の終わり

夏天快要结束的时候，这天收工的地方离平野家挺近，他就和永濑约好了去他家玩。

最近正是阴晴不定的天气，走去平野家的路上，刚刚还晴朗的天空突然有些变化，两人一边吃着冰淇淋，一边打打闹闹地往前走，还没等他们反应过来，下雨了。

雨迅速地变大，平野一把拉起永濑的手，笑着说跑回去吧。风呼噜呼噜地吹着，密集又硕大的雨滴打在人身上驱散了一点炎热的夏意，但平野感觉他握着永濑的手，却越来越热了，心也扑通扑通地狂跳着。怎么还没到家呢，平野想，再不到家他的心要累死了。

终于到家了，平野松了口气，放开永濑的手，对着永濑通红的脸，僵硬地说:“那个，你先洗澡吧。幸好今天家里没人，不然这样要被骂了。”

“紫耀不一起洗吗？会感冒的。”永濑微微低下头，声音越来越小。

看着永濑湿漉漉的眼神，平野说不出拒绝的话，“好吧，但我先去找衣服和毛巾，你先进去。”

晃晃悠悠地找完衣服和毛巾，平野听着浴室的水声有些忐忑，他也不知道是为什么，明明工作的时候也有一起洗过几次澡，此时心里却七上八下的。

鼓起勇气推开浴室的门，永濑纤细的身形隐匿在水汽中，两人对视了一眼，没有说话，默契地移开眼神开始各洗各的。

平野突然感觉浴室好小，他总不好背过身去，那样更尴尬了。眼神游离着不知道该往哪放，余光里总能瞥见永濑纤细的脖颈，纤细的手腕，纤细的脚踝，就是个很纤细的人。还好，浴室淅淅沥沥的水声盖过了两人粗重的呼吸和心跳声。

等到洗完了，平野已经用余光把永濑到处都看了一遍。

两人穿好衣服，用毛巾擦着头发，一前一后出了浴室。平野心不在焉地往前走，一不留神把自己绊倒了，还撞倒了前面的永濑。

“你是笨蛋吗？在自己家也能跌倒。”

平野赶紧拉起吃痛的永濑道歉，“对不起，我不是故意的。作为赔罪，要不，我帮你吹头发吧。”

永濑害羞地点了点头，“嗯。”

一只手拿着吹风机，一只手梳着永濑的头发，平野想，手感湿湿的软软的，就像在吹自家洗完澡的狗狗。视线从头顶顺着往下，越过光洁饱满的额头，他出神地盯着永濑琉璃似的棕色瞳孔，突然，永濑的视线也回望他。

那一刻，永濑纯净的、迷蒙的、还带着水汽的眼神，让平野的胸口像过电一样颤抖了一下。

慌张地扭过头，不敢对视，却看到了永濑紧紧攥着的、略微发白的手。

沉默着，等两个人都收拾完，外面的雨已经停了，天气还是有些闷热。

平野挠着头，不好意思地笑着开口，“我家空调坏了还没修，只能吹风扇了，我去把冰箱里的西瓜拿来。”

永濑看着平野傻乎乎的不小心又撞到门的背影，终于笑了起来。

两人坐在一起，一边啃着西瓜，一边聊着今天工作的事。说到永濑的糗事，平野笑得东倒西歪，手一滑，手里的西瓜掉到永濑肚子上，又顺着肚子掉到腿上，最后掉到地上，把衣服和裤子都弄脏了。

“喂，紫耀你在干什么啊，虽然是你的衣服。”永濑的脸更黑了。

“抱歉，廉你别生气嘛。”平野赶紧扑过来把西瓜拿开，抽了几张纸擦永濑肚子那块儿衣服。

摸来摸去把永濑弄得憋不住笑，“住手，紫耀你别挠我痒痒肉。”

看到永濑又气又笑，笑得喘不过气的样子，平野玩心大起，又想逗他了，用力一拽把他扑倒在地板上。

平野的衣服套在永濑身上松松垮垮的，领口也显得很宽松，稍微一动就漏出一大截锁骨和纤细的肩膀。

躺在地上的永濑眼神变得亮晶晶的，直愣愣地望着平野，似乎想要说什么，“紫耀……”

平野像是头脑放空了，心无旁骛地凝视着永濑，真好看啊……鼻子好看，眼睛好看，锁骨好看，哪儿都好看。看到身下的人一张一合的嘴唇，他无意识地俯下身，亲了上去。

唇瓣触碰的一瞬间，平野好像猛然明白了自己今天为什么这么奇怪，因为喜欢，只是因为喜欢眼前的这个人。

永濑的瞳孔放大了一下，没有推开身上的人，反而悄悄地把手搭在了平野的脖子上。

原本青涩的、只是触碰的吻变得激烈起来，两人像试探对方的心房似的，伸出舌头试探着对方的口腔，潮湿的喘息声伴随着风扇呼啦啦的风声在不大的房间里蔓延开来。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么长，平野终于放开永濑，他认真地盯着身下的人，说:“廉，可以吗？”

永濑还在喘着气，轻轻地点了点头，红着脸说，“因为是紫耀，可以。”

得到许可，平野把永濑宽松的T恤推到胸口，永濑的腹部还残留了一点已经干了的西瓜汁，他低头舔了一口，听到永濑的抽气声，抬起头对永濑笑了笑，“好甜。”

接着，他咬住胸口的一边，又用手指触碰另一边，仔细蹂躏着。

“嗯……不要。”永濑无力地想伸手推开他，被他空着的一只手捉住了，“别乱动。”

他把沾着西瓜汁的裤子一把脱了下来，拉着永濑的手放在永濑已经有了反应的下身，在永濑耳边压低嗓子轻声笑着:“已经有感觉了啊。”

永濑僵硬着，不知作何反应，任由他摆布。对了，他的内裤永濑穿着也是松松垮垮的。然后他的手握着永濑的手，很轻松地就把内裤脱了，包裹着那个地方，上下搓揉着。永濑从来没想过，另一个人的手原来是这么奇异的感觉，很陌生，但是很舒服。

感觉越积越多，平野突然在永濑耳边说:“真可爱。”永濑听到这句话的瞬间，睁大着眼睛，射在了两人的手里。

“就这么喜欢我吗？”他对永濑眨了眨眼，扯出几张纸巾给他俩擦手，又挤了些桌子上的护手霜，把手放在穴口前。再一次，他认真地看着身下的人，又问了一遍:“廉，真的可以吗？”

永濑还沉浸在高潮的余韵当中，一脸潮红地说，“嗯。”

平野俯下身亲吻着永濑，同时把一根手指放进未经人事的穴口试探。

“唔……”

“痛吗？放松点。”

永濑摇头，“还好，只是……有点不适应……”

为了让永濑好受点，他用另一只手握住永濑的下身慢慢撸动着，又开始细细密密地轻吻着永濑。

碰到有一个点的时候，永濑突然颤抖了一下，“啊……”

“是这里吗？”平野反复确认着那一点。

“不要……这里……不行……”永濑摇着头，眼神湿润地喘息着。

“不是不行吧。”逐渐放松了，他又加入一根手指。

“嗯……啊……”

慢慢地，平野已经放入三根手指了，再扩张了一会儿，他抽出手指，想起身去拿套子。

永濑拉住平野的衣角，眼神迷离地睁着湿润的双眼，对他说:“不要走……”

平野伸出手摸了摸永濑的头，把打湿的刘海撩起来，亲吻永濑的额头，低声说，“乖。”

拿了套子回来戴好，看到永濑紧张地攥着自己的手。平野慢慢掰开永濑的手握住，十指紧扣，看着对方的眼睛说:“相信我。”

“嗯。”

然后他缓慢地试着把自己的性器推入已经扩张过的穴口。

“唔……嗯……”

还是很紧，他轻吻着永濑，试图让永濑放松，磨蹭了一会儿，终于整根没入。

永濑痴痴地望着他说:“啊……进去了……”

“你……别怪我，是你先煽动的。”说着开始激烈地顶弄。

“嗯……”永濑用手捂住自己的嘴，不愿意叫出声。

平野发现了，把永濑的双手拉着扣在头顶，“别憋着。”说完又继续顶弄。

“嗯……不行……啊……太快了……”永濑难以抑制地呻吟着，声音又高又甜又软。

风扇根本不能让炎热的温度降下来，两人的体温不断攀升，汗水和分不清是不是生理性的泪水滴落下来，打湿了还沾着西瓜汁的衣物。

在燥热的空气中，平野想到，窗外持续不断的蝉鸣好聒噪，但上个月和永濑一起买的风铃声音还挺清脆的，还有，永濑软绵绵的、甜甜的、想要抑制又克制不住的喘息声真好听啊。

激烈的动作持续了有一阵，他问永濑，“舒服吗？”

“嗯……舒服……慢点……”永濑泪眼迷蒙地回应着。

“喜欢吗？”他又问。

“喜欢……啊……要到了……”

平野吻了吻永濑泛着泪光的眼睛，侧过头在永濑耳边低声说，“乖孩子。”

永濑就这样射在了他的肚子上，平野感觉到里面一紧，也隔着套子射在里面。

事后，清理过后，两人换了衣服躺在床上，平野心烦意乱地听着不变的蝉鸣和风扇的风声，犹豫了许久，才侧过身从背后抱住永濑，“廉，以后……”

刚想说些重要的话，他发现永濑已经累的睡着了。算了，他吻了下永濑的发顶，也睡了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写成回忆的，逻辑没捋顺，就只写了小时候的故事。可以去听听夏の終わり这首歌。


End file.
